raccoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Five nights at Freddy,Rainbow maniac Girl, and Creep's
pFnaF,RMG,&C's is the Halloween special and sixth episode of WTL. Synopsis Creep and RMG broke out of Catcatraz and went to Freddy McFazbear's pizzeria, But why? Plot The episode begins and cuts to RMG and Creep, two 12-year-old maniacs in prison. RMG then whines about how she misses Freddy McFazbear and Friends. Creep then sees some guards. Smiling, he sings a line from "The bite of 87". The guards walk over and Creep stabs them with some shattered glass. Creep lures a creeper, making it explode and release Creep and RMG. Meanwhile, SSEAW is at a Halloween party and Ender, in an Enderdragon costume is Dancing. Ender tells Wolfgang to play his hit, Crystal Night. Wolfgang does so, but an alarm goes off. SSEAW then finds out Creep and RMG escaped and also found out two kids secretly sneaked into Freddy McFazbear's pizzeria. Meanwhile, Zinik tells the First boss, Hit The Target, that he must bribe RMG and Creep to their side. Hit The Target obeys. In the pizzeria, SSEAW then find a dead person in the room. Ender checks the security cameras, seeing the Weirdest thing ever, Creep and RMG talking with Bonnie and Chika! Ender gets a call from an unknown person who tells her NOT to hurt the animatronics. Tentro is looking around and finds a book. Ender then reads: A long time ago, two children were born: Sophia Parker and Mitch Thekat. Yet, The two were NOT born in the hospital, rather, Freddy McFazbear's Pizzeria. One Night, a Killer came into Mitch and Sophia's House when they were 7. The Kids were oddly different... UNCOMFORTABLY different. Sophia's hair mysteriously turned Rainbow colored. She had grown a cat-like Tail and Ears, also Rainbow. Mitch's hair turned Green and grew a Wolf-Like Tail and Ears. The killer was TERRIFIED. He walked away, then ran, then sprinted in fear. It was too late: Their parents were dead. Then, it happened, their sanity broke into pieces. They ran away to their birth-place, Freddy McFazbear's Pizzeria. Yet, Someone was missing, Bonnie. They looked until they found Foxy. Foxy's angered look transformed into Awe. Foxy smiled and held the children's hands, and took them to Freddy and Chika. Freddy and Chika ADORED them. So did Bonnie. The earned new names: Creep and Rainbow Maniac Girl. The book finished. Suddenly, Someone ELSE came in: Hit The Target. Hit The Target then sees The Animatronics. The robots stand still and slowly come to life. The song, The bite of 87 plays and SSEAW come out. Mercedes and Lovely World Cop Force enter the building for The kids. A battle begins. As the fight goes on Ender's Spiri-Soul Moon Lee summons other SSEAW members. Chika then transports a message to the other Animatronics: Let's make some noise. The animatronics play the bite of 87 again, and then turn Alternate Mercedes and the cops run and Stampy, Lee, Squaishy, Squid, and Amy Lee come back. They then are in an arena making more havoc. The Animatronics hold Paws and do a BLOODCRYSTAL screech, Winning. The Halloween party continues once the members return. Ender then claims RMG, Creep, and the Animatronics are now Official SSEAW members. Wolfgang and the Animatronics play a new song "Halloween's here". Zinik punishes HHT in the Underworld base. Trivia * It is the debut of RMG * The first boss is defeated. * Although in Five Nights at Freddy's, Bonnie is male, however, Mixingitall made him Female for the series because it would be weird for her to make an episode like this. The same is with Chika